If you dare
by PrincessOfTheDarknessAndDrarry
Summary: It's meant to be a nice Hogsmeade weekend. Until someone requests to play Truth or Dare with all the seventh years at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. What a great way to spend the weekend. Well, maybe for Harry and Draco.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, I do not look like J.K Rowling and don't have her creativeness, so therefore, Harry Potter is not mine. I do however, own the storyline here.

_Italics; Harry's thoughts._

Bold; Draco's thoughts.

**If you dare.**

_I think I was the only one who realized how truthfully stupid this game was._

_Ok, maybe I wasn't the only one, but either way, I couldn't think of a dumber way to spend a Hogsmeade weekend...by sitting in the room of requirement playing truth or dare with all the seventh years in the school._

_It was meant to be a bit of a party, reunion type thing seeing as how close we had all been in our first year. Which was total bullshit._

_So yeah, now all the seventh years plus Ginny (Because she's Ron's sister) are now sitting in a large circle in the room of requirement playing truth or dare._

_I'm going to kick Dean Thomas's ass for even suggesting this game._

_Or just dare him horrible things or make him admit terrible things. Either way, in the end he is going to get humiliated. _

_Now, all would have been fine and freaking dandy if Dean hadn't also explained the game to a few certain purebloods._

_Including Draco fucking Malfoy._

_Now, I wonder who invited him. Surely he isn't mature enough to be a seventh year?_

_Ok, I know, that was kind of harsh. But still, he's a Slytherin, that I despise with a passion. So why invite him when in the end we're most likely to end up in a drunken brawl._

_It would probably make the evening more interesting mind you._

'Harry, truth or dare?' asked Hermione from across the room, sitting between Ginny and Hannah Abbot.

'Er...truth' Harry said, Hermione threw the veritaserum over to him which he caught in one hand a downed it instantly. The waited for a few seconds until they were sure it had taken effect.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering what to ask him, when Ginny leant over and whispered something in her ear, she smirked, a smirk that rivaled any Slytherin in the room and turned back to Harry.

'Harry,' Hermione said slowly.

'Yes?'

'What is your true sexuality?' Hermione asked, blushing slightly at her own nerve.

Harry screwed up his face as if struggling to control something, when finally he shouted out; 'BISEXUAL!'

The group giggled as Harry face turned a bright red and the Veritaserum dissolved in his stomach.

When Harry believed that his face had turned back to its normal shade, he looked around the room and his eyes landed on Dean.

'Dean, truth or dare?'

Dean turned to look at Harry, fear hiding in his eyes, he swallowed harshly.

'Truth.'

The group groaned. Everyone had been going for 'truth'.

'Fine. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done, that you hope no one would ever find out,' Harry said, sliding another small vile containing the truth serum across the room to Dean.

He swallowed it hastily and everyone waited for the effects to show.

'I only stopped wetting the bed when I was fourteen, I used to have to wear diapers,' Dean said in a horrified whisper, the whole group erupted into laughter, the people laughing the most seeming to be Harry and the Slytherins

Dean looked angrily at Harry, 'Harry, truth or dare,' he asked him.

Harry sighed.

'Fine, this time I choose Dare!'

Dean was taken aback, but he quickly overcame this and a thoughtful expression replaced his surprised one.

Dean continued to look around the room, until his eyes landed on a certain blonde Slytherin, who raised his eyebrows questionably when he saw he was being looked at. Dean turned back to Harry with a smirk on his face that told Harry that this wasn't going to be good.

'I dare you to make out with Malfoy.'

The whole room filled with people's gasps and Harry's outbursts.

Draco sat still and pale.

'Go on already! Do it!' Dean shouted grinning evilly.

Draco was the first to move, he walked over to where Harry sat on the other side of the room and sat in front of him.

'Look Potter, the quicker we do this, the quicker the game continues and people forget what happened due to other people's dares. OK?' Draco whispered in Harry's ear and stood up, looking down now at Harry.

Harry rolled it over in his mind and sighed, holding his hand out hinting for Draco to pull him up, which he did.

**Fuck it, it isn't going to kill me.**

Harry stood in front of Draco for a moment before he circled the other boys waist with his arms and lowered his head slightly to kiss the blonde.

It was slow at first, maybe even somewhat passionate, until Harry remembered that he was dared to 'make out' with Malfoy, so he licked the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance, which he received along with a moan of appreciation from the blonde.

Everyone gasped as they saw the boys tongues twisting around the others, both boys eyes closed, looking as if this was a natural occurrence for the both of them.

Harry made a soft whimper in the back of his throat, which was so silent, no body heard it except for Draco.

_So good..._

Draco finally pulled back, his need for air becoming even more important than his need for pleasure.

**Not by much...**

Draco sat back down as people applauded his and Harry's "Little Performance".

'That was...so hot!'

Everyone turned to look at Hermione in surprise, but she didn't even blush from all the sudden attention.

Harry just sighed and turned to Draco.

'So...uh, Draco...Truth or Dare?'


End file.
